Talk:Season Eight
Episode List Changes The difference in format was driving me batty so I went ahead and changed the Episode List to match the ones for previous seasons. I hope that the format is setup well enough that people can easily add new information as it is announced. I left the year 2013 to make it just a little faster for anyone who edits it to just add the month and day. I almost left Writer Director and Summary as placeholders for those slots, but decided that the TBA format looked cleaner. Obviously if someone wants to change it, they can. I hope the new format will be helpful for later additions to the page.Suceress (talk) 22:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Episode Order Rearranged? Ok, so the casting call and previous mentions of "All that Remains" list it as episode 15 and episode 14 was supposed to be "Broken"-- which was about a villain who was gay and sent to a de-programming camp to try to make him straight. It didn't work and now he's bitter and killing people. For some reason that episode seems to have been either pulled or bumped back to another date. I'm not sure which. So, should All That Remains just be moved to slot 14 and "Broken" be removed (or hidden so it can be added back later?) I'm trying to remember how to hide something... With exclamation points? Or should I leave it alone for now until we find out what the actual order is?Suceress (talk) 05:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe leave it alone right now. I'm not sure. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Have asked Rick. Still no answer. Have just asked Virgil. Think he's still sleep, we'll see if he answers! LOL! Leave it as it's now. Broken is currently w/o episode number, but easy to find to correct that and add the rest of the info - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok.Thanks! I like to keep things accurate, but I think I will leave it until there is more info. Whenever I see individual episode updates, I try to update the season page. :::::UGH! It logged me out without telling me. Anyway, CM_Setreport Twitter explained. Broken got bumped to ep 15. Airdate Feb 20 (getting pre-empted by 2-hour Survivor Premiere on the 13th) and then Carbon Copy airs on Feb 27. I've already made the changes to the episodes and this list. Hopefully I didn't make any errors or miss any changes.Suceress (talk) 04:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, you didn't, except for a little unnecessary-as-of-now link. But I took care of it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! I actually tried to create a template page for the character that will be added later, but it seems my ISP crapped out on me. I saw that Mvpl had to fix some things when I updated individual pages. The weird thing is, I had fixed those myself but my ISP must have not sent the data. Satellite internet blows. I also want to thank all of you guys for maintaining this wiki.Suceress (talk) 01:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You're welcome. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I have a bad feeling... I've had this since they announced the Replicator, but I have the feeling that someone in the BAU is going to die this season (i.e. get killed by the replicator). I cannot explain why, but I have had this feeling for months. Am I crazy? Or has anyone else had this feeling? There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 20:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : I think most of the cast are happy with their jobs thus far. Gubler signed a two year contract. I know Gibson's contract is up this season but he expressed an interest in staying on the show in a recent interview. I'm not sure on Blake since she is new and I don't know what CBS will think about her character. Since the writers started considering Strauss to be one of the team, I wouldn't be surprised if her "over my dead body" remark turns out to be foreshadowing. If they kill anyone, it might be Strauss. Suceress (talk) 22:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC)